Drago, Hermione et la maternité
by chonchon
Summary: Alors c'est un recueil d'OS sur le couple HG/DM mais j'ai remarqué qu'ils tournaient tous autour de la maternité... J'espère que ça vous plaira : Anciennement On s'appartient
1. livre I : Un bal de retrouvailles

**Drago, Hermione et la maternité**

Livre I

Titre : _Un bal de retrouvailles_

Type de la fanfiction : Romance

Pairing : HG/DM

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je m'amuse, c'est tout.

Résumé : Moi, Ronald Weasley, j'ai décidé de récupérer la femme de ma vie, Hermione Granger... bientôt Weasley. OS.

Rating : K+.

Mot de l'auteur : Coucou les copains :D Une petite fanfiction née aujourd'hui, fruit d'une inspiration incroyablement soudaine. Un genre de petit cadeau d'encouragement pour la rentrée, peut-être, si vous prenez vraiment ça pour un cadeau. Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je prends tout : menaces, compliments, insultes...

Je vous embrasse tous et je vous souhaite plein de courage pour la rentrée.

A bientôt,

Chonchon.

****

_**Un bal de retrouvailles**_

**R**egardez là. N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Je vous assure que si. Sa robe de soirée semble épouser toutes les formes de son corps, comme une seconde peau. Le doré du tissu la rend irréelle. Irréellement belle. Comment ai-je pu passer mes sept années d'étude à Poudlard sans pouvoir faire, ne serait-ce, qu'un pas vers elle ? Je me le demande. Nous avons grandi, maintenant. Cinq ans que nous avons exterminé Vous-savez-qui... excusez moi, une vielle et incurable manie, je disais donc, que nous avons exterminé Voldemort. Cinq ans que nous avons passé nos examens avec succès et cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas revue. Elle. Hermione Granger. Ma supposée meilleure amie. Nous n'avions aucunement décidé de couper les ponts, nous nous sommes juste éloignés petit à petit. Après mes examens, j'ai décidé de partir aux Etats Unis dans la plus grande et la plus célèbre école d'Aurors pour être un parfait auror, évidemment. En effet, j'ai quitté Le Terrier, la famille, mes amis, Harry et Hermione. Et je quittais avec tout ça ma stabilité, mon passé, et la femme de ma vie. Mais je ne le savais pas à cette époque là, voilà pourquoi je suis parti sans vraiment le regretter. C'était une grande décision certes mais je l'ai prise.

J'ai tout quitté. C'est étonnant venant de ma part, non ? Je m'en suis cru capable réellement quand je suis arrivé à New York. Je m'y suis plu tout de suite. J'ai découvert une autre vie beaucoup plus agréable et une vie beaucoup plus de mon âge. Une vie bien différente de la guerre qui était derrière moi. Ma formation d'auror s'est achevée il y a deux ans mais j'ai décidé de rester vivre là-bas, car en dehors de la vie extraordinaire que je vivais, j'avais rencontré une fille. Oui, j'étais "tombé amoureux". Kate Sanders, elle s'appelait. Elle était tout pour moi. Elle était tellement belle, tellement à mon écoute, tellement douée en comédie (une actrice…), tellement gentille, tellement faite pour moi. Tout du moins je le pensais jusqu'à la semaine dernière où Kate et moi avons rompu définitivement. J'ai réalisé qu'elle était bien trop... superficielle et égocentrique. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte un peu trop tard. Comme mon amour pour Hermione, en fait. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Hermione la veille de mon mariage avec Kate. Incroyable non ? Enfin, c'est Kate, mon ex-fiancée, qui n'était pas contente. J'ai donc entrepris, hier, de revenir aux sources et me voilà de retour en Angleterre. Je séjourne au Terrier avec mes parents, le temps de trouver un appartement pour qu'on y habite Hermione et moi. Enfin je ne lui ai pas encore demandé, vu que je ne la retrouve que maintenant. A Poudlard même. Pour l'inévitable et tellement célèbre bal des anciens élèves du collège. Magnifique occasion pour des retrouvailles non ?

Ca sonne un peu cliché mais j'aime ça. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Au moment propice, dans la soirée, j'irai la voir pour lui parler et tout lui avouer. Ce que je peux appréhender. J'ai l'estomac noué et les mains moites, c'est désagréable et agréable en même temps. C'est donc ça le véritable amour ? Je souris tandis que je la regarde évoluer parmi la foule de danseurs. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux marron-noisette étincelants. Je ne vois d'ici que son visage et ses épaules. Elle parle à quelqu'un dont j'ignore l'identité, vu le monde sur la piste. Elle rit, danse. Elle semble heureuse. Elle doit surement s'amuser avec Ginny et Harry car ils sont partis danser il y a une demi-heure, me laissant seul à l'une des tables rondes aménagées pour l'évènement. Seul avec mon verre de bièreaubeurre. Je suis arrivé en retard car je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil. Oui, je récupérais de mon voyage en avion. En effet, je m'y suis mis à cet engin moldu, c'est toujours plus sur que transplaner sur longue distance, je ne souhaitais pas me retrouver avec une jambe en moins. Bref, je suis arrivé en retard. Voilà pourquoi, je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de la saluer. Et je ne voudrais pas le faire là devant tout le monde, je n'aime pas trop les démonstrations en public. J'attends qu'elle sorte de cette foule pour se désaltérer ou que sais-je encore afin d'aller à sa rencontre. Comme ça, elle me sautera au cou, très heureuse de me revoir puis je l'inviterai à faire un tour dehors pour qu'on puisse parler plus tranquillement. Je lui proposerai mon manteau pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, et là je la serrerai dans mes bras, lui disant qu'elle m'a manqué, qu'elle est tout pour moi. Oui, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Plus qu'à mettre le plan en marche.

La musique assourdissante des Bizzar's Sisters semble se calmer un peu tous comme les danseurs. C'est une douce et lente mélodie qui commence à s'élever dans les airs de la Grande Salle, là où tout le monde s'est retrouvé. De nombreux couples se forment et je vois Harry et Ginny revenir vers moi, les joues rouges de joie et des grands sourires aux lèvres. Je n'ai jamais aimé dansé. C'est un fait. Je me demande comment les gens peuvent tant aimer se trémousser sur de la musique.

- **Eh bien, vous deux, ce slow ne vous tente pas ?** Moi qui pensais que vous aimiez les collés-serrés comme tous ceux-là, leur dis-je en pointant les couples qui bougent lentement et sensuellement. Je balaie la salle des yeux afin d'apercevoir Hermione mais je ne la trouve pas, elle ne danse pas seule si ?

- Il **faut que je boive, je n'en peux plus. Mon amour, tu veux bien...**, susurre ma chère sœur au grand, fort et célèbre Harry Potter en prenant une moue séductrice alors qu'elle bat des cils. Il tente de résister quelques instants puis accepte quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard alors qu'il l'embrasse furtivement. Ginny et moi le regardons s'éloigner vers le buffet.

**- Ah la la, je l'ai dans ma robe de sorcière quand ****je veux lui,** rit l'obsédée qui me sert de sœur. J'affiche un air dégouté sous ses rires aigus puis je me détends et me joins à sa joie. Après tout, c'est une belle soirée. Je vais retrouver mon Hermione. Tiens en parlant de ça, je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé, peut-être est-elle sortie ? Je fais un mouvement pour me lever mais la poigne forte de Ginny sur mon bras m'oblige à me rasseoir sur le champ. A peine suis-je retourné à ma position précédente qu'elle pose lourdement sa tête contre mon épaule.

- **Reste**** là un peu qu'on discute**, me demande-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement. Eh bien, eh bien, ça épuise tant que ça de danser ?

- **Ginny, j'aimerais voir Hermione. Où est-elle **?, je l'interroge alors qu'Harry revient avec deux bières-au-beurre. Il s'assoit à la droite de ma sœur et dépose les boissons devant lui.

- **Oh... je... je ne sais pas, peut-être dehors ou dans un coin de la salle... je...,** hasarde le Survivant alors qu'il porte son regard sur la piste de danse toujours aussi pleine et débordante de monde. Il se racle soudain la gorge et baisse les yeux vers son verre. Je fronce les sourcils.

- **Tout va bien Harry ?,** je lui demande en voyant son visage se refermer. Je n'aime décidemment pas le voir comme ça. Il faisait exactement cette même tête lorsqu'il pensait à Voldemort avant, lorsque nous étudions encore ici. Ginny relève la tête vers Harry et se blottit contre lui, se séparant de moi. Je ne peux m'y opposer, c'est l'amour. Comme celui qu'Hermione et moi partageons.

- **Oui... Oui oui, c'est juste que**** je me sens bizarre de revoir tout le monde comme ça. Ca ravive tellement de souvenirs**, dit-il après un moment. Je note de la nostalgie et aussi de la rancœur dans le ton de sa voix. Je le comprends, plus que n'importe qui. Surtout que moi, je n'avais pas l'occasion de les croiser nos anciens camarades. Mais je pense que j'avais besoin de ce recul. Je voulais me retirer de ce monde sombre, les sorciers ont eu du mal à se relever après cette guerre. J'avais besoin de vivre ma jeunesse. Et croyez moi, je l'ai bien vécu à New York.

- **Mais bon, ça fait du bien de revoir certains **visages, ajoute Harry en relevant la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. **N'est-ce pas Ron ?**

- **Oui, vous m'avez manqué. L'Angleterre m'a manqué, Poudlard m'a manqué, Hermion****e m'a manqué...,** je lui réplique en observant le plafond magique. Ma sœur attrape soudainement son verre de bière-au-beurre et en avale plusieurs gorgées d'un coup.

**- Oh oh oh, chérie, on va y aller doucement sur l'alcool, dois-je te rappeler ****l'anniversaire de Dr... Remus ?** affirme Harry en parlant très vite alors qu'il attrape le verre de ma sœur, un peu crispé tout d'un coup. Je rigole, ne les écoutant que distraitement tandis que j'observe les Bizarr's Sisters quitter la scène pour laisser place à un homme, nommé Gavin Degraw et à ses musiciens. Un nouveau morceau débute toujours aussi doux et lent. Je regarde à nouveau Harry et Ginny.

- **Ma sœur ferait-elle partie des alcooliques anonymes ?** Je m'inquiète, un air faussement indigné alors que j'éclate de rire à nouveau quand Ginny se bat pour rattraper son verre. Harry semble se détendre à l'entente de mes paroles alors qu'il fait disparaitre le verre de sa femme d'un coup de baguette. La maligne attrape habilement le sien si vite qu'Harry ne peut même pas la contrer. Il la regarde stupéfait puis lui sourit alors qu'elle lui tire la langue avant d'en boire un peu le contenu. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils ne changeront jamais. Pire que des adolescents. Je reporte mes yeux sur la piste de danse, me giflant mentalement d'avoir pu oublier Hermione pendant quelques minutes. C'est ce genre d'erreurs qui ont failli me la faire perdre dans le passé. Je parcours longtemps la Grande Salle entière des yeux alors qu'Harry et Ginny identifient chaque couple dansant en riant, parfois étonnés ou alors dégoutés.

- **Regarde moi ça, Parkinson et Goyle**, indique Harry en montrant un homme de taille moyenne, plutôt grassouillet dansant avec une femme filiforme avec un carré de cheveux noir ébène. Je ris avec eux puis continue à épier chaque recoin à la recherche de la femme de ma vie. Peut-être, est-elle finalement sortie. C'est le moment où jamais, j'allais me lever quand je l'aperçois. Elle. Hermione. Je ne l'avais quittée des yeux que quelques minutes mais cela m'a paru une éternité. Comment ai-je pu vivre cinq ans sans la voir ? Sans parler d'elle ? Bien sur, Harry et Ginny me donnaient des nouvelles d'elle lorsque je revenais au Terrier pour passer Noël en famille mais ils semblaient ne pas vouloir épiloguer. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Enfin, toujours est-il que c'est ce soir, où jamais. Je la contemple quelques instants. Je ne vois que son verso. Ses cheveux sont relevés élégamment laissant apparaitre son dos dénudé par sa robe dorée. Attendez, subjugué par sa beauté, je n'ai pas relevé le fait qu'elle danse un slow avec un autre homme que moi. Je descends mon regard vers le creux de ses reins et distinguent deux bras forts encerclés autour de sa taille, je sens un venin dangereux se répandre dans mes veines, me faisant déjà bouillir de rage. Je suis jaloux. Affreusement jaloux.

- **Qui est ce type qui danse avec Hermione ?** Je demande, agressif alors que je me lève sous les yeux étonnés de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami. Je fais un pas vers la gauche pour essayer de voir le sale porc qui ose poser ses mains là. Elle m'appartient. Je lui appartiens. Rien ne pourra nous séparer et gâcher notre amour. Pas même un pauvre type qui essaie de la draguer.

- **C'est... je ne sais pas. Surement, un copain de passage. Ne commence**** pas Ron, sincèrement, ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie**, me prévient Ginny en se levant à son tour et en se plaçant juste entre moi et la piste de danse. Je baisse mes yeux vers elle, furieux.

- **Bien sur que c'est le mome****nt, pour qui se prend-t-il celui là ? Il ne comprend pas qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais et qu'elle m'aime moi !** Je m'écrie, hors de moi alors que j'avance vers la piste, tout du moins je tente car Harry m'attrape le bras et me tire vers l'arrière.

- **Ron. Il f****aut que tu saches qu'Hermione a vécu pendant tes cinq années aux États-Unis. Tu n'es pas le dernier garçon qu'elle a connu. Comme elle n'est pas la dernière fille que tu as connu, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que tu as failli te marier si je me rappelle bien alo****rs ce serait, sincèrement et vraiment, pas le moment pour se repointer dans sa vie et faire un scandale devant tout le monde sous prétexte qu'elle ne fait que danser avec un garçon**, me menace Harry, le visage sombre. Je le regarde, surpris de son attitude. Je me dégage de sa prise, mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes mains se crispent et ma mâchoire se contracte machinalement alors que je me dirige d'un pas fort et confiant vers la piste, ignorant les cris et les menaces de Ginny et Harry derrière moi. Je bouscule plusieurs couples, je ne suis plus très loin d'elle quand je me stoppe dans ma course. Non, c'est impossible. Je la confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis le début de la soirée. C'est... c'est impossible. Je reste paralysé au beau milieu de la piste alors que les couples continuent de tournoyer, de se mouvoir autour de moi.

- **Non... Non... c'est... Ce n'est pas elle. Où... où est Hermione ? Ca ne peut pas être elle... pas avec LUI**, je bégaie, seul. Affreusement seul. Au milieu de tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui se sont trouvés et qui s'aiment. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'eux. Car ils sont là, sous mes yeux, dansant Hermione, mon Hermione et l'affreux, l'ennemi numéro un, le pourri, le monstrueux... Drago Malefoy. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Mais pourtant, ça ne peut être que lui. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs comme ça, ce menton pointu et cette allure de prétentieux. Drago Malefoy collé à mon Hermione. Je n'y crois pas, c'est juste impossible. C'est... c'est tellement improbable... C'est... non. L'air semble me manquer, je sens mon visage s'échauffer alors que je les regarde bouger sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, Hermione toujours dos à moi. Je tente un mouvement pour m'avancer vers eux quand deux mains puissantes m'attrapent les bras pour me tenir fermement.

- **Ecoute Ron, on... on voulait t'en parler... Mais comprends-nous, on redoutait ta réaction... Cette réaction ! Regarde-toi ! Tu pars cinq ans, la délaissant complètement. Tu n'en avais rien à foutre, Ron. Tu n'as jamais compris qu'elle t'a****imait. Et te voilà, avec ta volonté de fer et ta jalousie de fou, à vouloir la récupérer après toutes ces années. Alors non, je t'en interdis. Elle a mis des mois à s'en remettre, c'était un cauchemar, Ron, de la voir malheureuse par ta faute, par ton égoï****sme. Tu devrais t'en aller**... me balance mon, désormais, ex-meilleur ami. Je me tourne vers lui, fou furieux. Je me sens incroyablement seul et ridicule. Perdu... Ils m'ont tous menti... Ils m'ont tous trahi... Je ne peux y croire. C'était donc ça ces attitudes étranges tout à l'heure, le sujet d'Hermione évité dans les conversations. C'est parce qu'elle se tape notre pire ennemi. Enfin, notre _ancien_ pire ennemi, apparemment. C'est un cauchemar, c'est ça... je vais me réveiller et Hermione viendra me voir et elle m'avouera qu'elle m'a toujours aimé, qu'elle veut que je sois son mari... qu'elle... Je baisse les yeux, me dégage de l'emprise du Survivant sur moi. Le silence semble s'être fait dans la salle. Le chanteur s'est tu, les musiciens ne jouent plus, les couples se sont immobilisés autour de moi. Des chuchotements s'élèvent, je sens tous les regards se poser sur moi. Je décide d'assumer pleinement le scandale que je voulais éviter mais que je viens de créer et je relève les yeux, fais volte face et tombe, au sens figuré, sous le coup de la surprise. Elle est là. Hermione me fait face. Elle est là, rien qu'à deux mètres de moi. Elle semble en colère, ses yeux me jettent des éclairs et ses joues ne rougissent non pas de plaisir de me voir à nouveau mais bien de colère. L'autre gros con de Malefoy vient se poster à côté d'Hermione et me défit des yeux. Il abat fièrement sa main sur la taille d'Hermione et la rapproche de lui, de son corps de serpent. Elle n'a aucune réaction, ne sursaute même pas en sentant son contact, comme si c'était comme ça depuis des années. Elle... Elle se tape Malefoy. Je la scrute des pieds à la tête. Remontant lentement mon regard, mes yeux glissent le long de ses longues jambes, passent rapidement sur son ventre, s'arrêtent quelques instants sur sa poitrine mais reviennent rapidement sur son ventre. Son ventre bien arrondi et gonflé... Son ventre de femme enceinte.

J'ignore totalement ce que je lui ai dit à Elle et à son pourri de mari, car ils étaient déjà mariés à cette époque, charmant n'est-ce pas ? On est tellement heureux pour eux ! En tout cas, mes propos n'ont pas du être apprécié car Hermione m'a giflé avec tellement de force que j'ai vacillé sur le coup et que je me suis étalé, là devant tout le monde. Là, devant tous mes anciens camarades, devant tous ceux qui me vouaient un peu de respect parce que j'étais le meilleur ami du grand Harry Potter. Là, devant toute l'Angleterre. Je me souviens juste qu'Harry m'a aidé à me relever et qu'à peine, j'étais de nouveau sur mes pieds que Malefoy m'assénait un coup de poing magistral dans la figure. Ce connard m'a cassé le nez ce jour là. Après ça, sans l'aide de personne, je me suis relevé avec le peu de dignité qui me restait et je suis parti sous le regard méprisant du grand Drago Malefoy, le regard gêné de ma sœur et de son mari, et sous le regard colérique et même pas blessé de celle que je croyais la femme de ma vie, Hermione _Malefoy_.

Aujourd'hui, je suis retourné vivre aux Etats Unis et le pire c'est que Kate ne veut même plus de moi après qu'elle a su ce qui s'était passé ce jour là car toute cette histoire a été étalée dans les journaux sorciers du monde entier. Je n'ai plus jamais revu Hermione et Malefoy, à part dans les journaux car c'est un couple très célèbre et apprécié dans le monde des sorciers. Je vois encore mes parents de temps en temps, mais je ne vois plus Harry et Ginny depuis ce jour où j'ai décidé de ne plus côtoyer les traitres. Je ne sais rien de l'histoire du couple Malefoy, je ne sais pas comment ils ont commencé, comment elle, Harry et tous les autres ont pu lui pardonner, lui parler et comment Elle justement, comment Hermione a pu tomber amoureuse de lui, si elle l'est bien sur.

Car entre nous, je persiste à croire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, qui sait, l'espoir fait vivre...

**FIN**

Bonne rentrée à tous !

Reviews s'il vous plait (mine de chien battue)

Merci d'être passés tout de même

A bientôt,

Chonchon


	2. livre II : Une jalousie déplacée

**Drago, Hermione et la maternité**

Livre II

Titre : Une jalousie déplacée

Type de la fanfiction : Romance. Et de l'humour, si j'y arrive.

Pairing : DM/HG

Disclaimer : Je fais jou-jou avec la plume de JK Rowling.

Résumé : Drago Malefoy, éternellement jaloux et possessif, cherche après sa petite amie afin de mettre les points sur les "i" quant à sa relation avec Eux.

Rating : K+.

Mot de l'auteur : Ah ah ! Je vous ai tous eu ! Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie. Et puis comme ça, c'était tout en un. Ca fait pas plein d'autres OS à l'aveuglette. Ce sera très hétéroclite à part pour le couple. Je voudrais vous remercier pour les reviews de l'OS précédent, j'ai encore réussi à faire haïr Ron, quel bonheur ! :D Bon, J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouvel petit OS. Ca faisait un moment qu'il me trottait dans la tête, alors je l'ai mis à plat sur mon écran, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Bisous,

Chonchon

****

_**Une jalousie déplacée**_

**D**rago Malefoy pesta une nouvelle fois contre Hermione Granger. Voilà des heures -d'accord une dizaine de minutes- qu'il la cherchait dans tout le domaine. Mais ou était-elle encore passée ? Il marchait vite, ses souliers parfaitement vernis résonnant sur le carrelage froid, donnant au lieu d'habitude plutôt doux et même chaleureux, une atmosphère tendue et lugubre. Ses yeux étaient plus terrifiants que Voldemort lui même, ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême et sa bouche était tordue en un rictus énervé. S'il avait été un autre homme, il aurait surement ressemblé à un dangereux et machiavélique criminel. Mais il était Drago Malefoy. Et Drago Malefoy _(nda : j'adore écrire son nom…)_ ne ressemblera jamais à un dangereux et machiavélique criminel, non. Jamais. Et au pire, même s'il ressemble un jour à un dangereux criminel, eh bien, on trouverait ça sexy. Ainsi, il parcourait les couloirs à une vitesse folle, ayant maintenant une petite idée de où pouvait se trouver la jeune femme. Même en colère, il restait atrocement charismatique et séduisant. Les hommes et les femmes des tableaux accrochés aux murs le regardaient se mouvoir, les elfes s'incliner devant lui, les murs même semblaient vouloir disparaitre pour pouvoir le laisser passer. Il incarnait la classe, la beauté et l'intelligence même. Et il était respecté de tous. Tous ? Non...

- **Granger ! Tu te fous de moi, non ?** s'écria le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte qui le séparait de la "Granger" en question. Il s'avança d'un pas rageur vers la jeune femme, la faisant se relever et il foudroya par la même occasion la grande table par dessus son épaule à Elle.

- **Excuse-moi ?** lui demanda Hermione Granger d'un ton plus tranquille, en finissant de mâcher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- **Tu sais ****très bien de quoi je parle**, siffla-t-il tentant de garder son calme, encore une fois.

- **De...** hésita-t-elle, soudain perplexe face à l'accès de colère du grand blond.

- **Oui d'eux**, claqua-t-il en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches alors qu'il dédaignait la table qui se trouvait derrière la jeune femme. Elle pivota sa tête vers celle-ci, perplexe, puis lui refit face. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se défièrent inutilement des yeux.

- **Combien de fois allons-nous devoir nous disputer à ce sujet pour**** que tu comprennes que**... soupira-t-elle, fatiguée de toutes ces histoires.

- **Le nombre de fois nécessaire, je ne céderai pas !** l'interrompit-il d'un ton franchement énervant.

- **Et je ne céderai pas non plus**, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, vexée d'avoir été coupée.

- **Parfait**, ajouta-t-il pour avoir le dernier mot, la regardant du haut de sa grande taille.

- **Parfait**, répliqua-t-elle à son tour, ne semblant en aucun cas effrayée par le grand, le fort et le puissant fils unique des Malefoy. Elle brisa le contact de leurs yeux pour retourner s'asseoir mais le jeune homme en décida autrement, il attrapa son bras et la ramena à lui, fermement mais sans lui faire mal.

**- Je commence à en avoir assez de tes crises de jalousie incessantes Drago Malefoy** ! s'écria la brune en dégageant son bras de son emprise.

- **Moi jaloux, tu plaisantes ? Pas de ces... choses**, cracha-t-il. Hermione grogna, sentant qu'elle perdait patience.

- **Tu m'agaces à être aussi possessif ! A me chercher partout, à casser la figure des garç****ons qui me regardent de trop près selon toi, et surtout à frôler l'attaque quand je ne suis pas à moins de 10 centimètres de toi.**

- **Hermione, mon cœur, ne mens pas, tu adores ça ! Regarde toi jubiler à me voir sortir de mes gongs !** S'époumona-t-il en se trahissant lui même.

- **Mais Malefoy, c'est ça le problème, vous vous enflammez tous seuls toi et tes gongs**, ricana-t-elle, moqueuse. _Je déteins vraiment trop sur elle, _pensa Drago en l'observant se foutre de lui. Il la fusilla du regard et croisa ses bras sur son torse, tentant de prendre un air détaché. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis il craqua sous son regard inquisiteur.

- **Hermione, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec eux, reconnais-le** ! s'indigna Drago.

- **Beaucoup trop de temps ? Une heur****e par jour ! Les soixante minutes pendant lesquelles tu te laves, tu t'habilles, les seules soixante minutes où je supporte de ne pas être avec toi, les seules soixante minutes où je peux profiter d'eux**, confia Hermione en se rapprochant de lui. Il garda le silence quelques instants.

- **J'ai l'impression que tu les préfères à moi**, lâcha-t-il d'un bloc. Hermione ne résista plus et vint se blottir contre lui, fondant devant cette mine capricieuse.

- **Je ne les préfère pas à toi...** rit-elle contre son épaule. **Mais ils sont tellement... irrésistibles**, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle les imaginait chauds dans sa bouche, moelleux mais tout aussi croustillants sous ses dents. Drago eut un mouvement de recul et une mine de dégout.

- **Hermione, tu débloques ou quoi ? Le ****jour où ceux-là sont irrésistibles, comme je peux l'être accessoirement, je jure devant Merlin, que je me teins en brun !** S'insurgea-t-il en attrapant une de ses mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux lui donnant un air furieusement sexy. Elle rit dans sa barbe inexistante, jugeant la situation totalement ridicule mais elle se prit au jeu, le sentant prêt à exploser à tout instant.

- **Ils sont tellement... bons ! Drago, tu ne peux** **pas m'empêcher de les**... s'extasia-t-elle d'un ton mélodramatique.

- **Je ne t'e****mpêche pas ! Je voudrais juste que tu réduises un peu**... finit-il, beaucoup trop exigeant selon Hermione.

- **Que je réduise un peu ? Tu plaisantes là, Malefoy ?** demanda Hermione, sentant désormais que c'était elle qui allait exploser. Il n'avait pas insinué ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait insinué ?

- **Mets toi juste à ma place, tu les aimes tellement, tu les as toujours aimés, moi je suis arrivé après...** argumenta le blond alors qu'il recula de quelques pas devant le regard foudroyant d'Hermione. L'égo d'Hermione regonfla, ravie d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune insinuation.

- **Et TOI ! Mets-toi à MA place ! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste et ne vouloir que ton bonheur ! Le mien passe par toi et par eux, que tu le veuilles ou non !**

- **Je veux que tu sois ****heureuse, avec eux comme avec moi. Mais justement, es-tu vraiment heureuse avec moi ?** Posa-t-il, toujours aussi sceptique et inquiet.

- **Co... Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Tu crois donc que je ne t'aime pas Drago ! Je ne te le montre pas assez, je ne te le ****dis pas assez ? Dis-moi donc ce que je dois faire pour te montrer que je suis on ne peut plus heureuse avec toi !** Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et continua sur sa lancée.

- **Mais seulement, eux, je les adore aussi, pas autant que toi certes,**** mais ils comptent pour moi. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher, Drago, j'en ai besoin, j'en ai terriblement envie, je...je... suis ridicule...** finit-elle en éclatant en sanglots. On y était, ses nerfs avaient lâché, encore une fois. Elle maudit Drago Malefoy pour la foutre toujours hors d'elle et elle se maudit elle même d'avoir les larmes aussi faciles en ce moment. _Ah les hormones..._ Drago se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, la berçant dans ses bras puissants.

- **D'accord mon ****amour, je capitule. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas t'obliger à être toujours avec moi... C'est juste que j'ai... je... Ne m'oublie pas**, lui murmura-t-il avec tout son amour et son anxiété.

- **Peux-tu me dire comment je pourrais t'oublier ? Je porte ton enfan****t, Drago Malefoy,** dit-elle, alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui pour venir poser ses mains sur son ventre déjà bien gonflé. Les mains de Drago vinrent rejoindre les siennes, et il entrelaça leurs doigts sur celui-ci. Elle laissa quelques autres larmes de crocodile couler, émue comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Drago releva le visage d'Hermione vers lui, il essuya ses larmes de baisers papillons puis finit par embrasser ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux, tendre, réconfortant. Soudain, il sourit contre sa bouche en reconnaissant ce goût si sucré, si doux...Il rompit le contact de leurs lèvres mais la garda contre lui. Ils s'enlacèrent.

-** Je t'aime tu sais ? **lui avoua-t-il pour la quarantième fois ce jour-là. Elle sourit dans son cou.

- **Je** **l'espère bien**, rit-elle avant qu'il fasse taire ses gloussements par ses lèvres. Il adorait l'embrasser, même après toutes ces années, il ne s'en était jamais lassé. Il finit par la lâcher pour qu'elle aille se rasseoir à cette table qui venait de causer une micro-dispute au couple. Elle prit place et soupira de soulagement, ayant totalement oublié son chagrin.

- **Tellement irrésistibles...** dit-elle en louchant sur le plat de cookies délicieusement chocolatés qui trônait fièrement devant elle. Elle se lécha les babines d'envie et s'apprêta à se jeter sur les sucreries quand elle vit une main blanche se saisir d'un biscuit alors qu'un baiser se posa dans ses cheveux. Elle tourna la tête vers son jaloux de fiancé qu'elle regarda s'éloigner vers la porte.

- **Au fait, mon chéri, qu****and est-ce que tu vas chez le coiffeur ?** dit-elle malicieuse. Il se tourna vers elle et comme un enfant, lui tira la langue, langue délicieusement chocolatée. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant résister. Elle se leva précipitamment, courut aussi rapidement que son état le permettait vers lui, attrapa précipitamment le col de sa chemise et rapprocha son visage du sien pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de gouter à sa langue si... irrésistible. Ils rirent tous les deux de leur pitrerie et sortirent de la pièce tout en s'embrassant, se promettant plein de choses pour la suite...

Mais soudain, Hermione réapparut dans la pièce et se précipita vers la table pour attraper l'assiette de cookies au chocolat qu'elle convoitait tant. Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et rejoignit son fiancé dans le couloir. On n'entendit qu'un « GRANGER! » à travers la porte refermée, suivi d'un « C'est Malefoy, Malefoy ! ».

Un dernier conseil, ne vous mettez jamais entre une femme enceinte et sa friandise préférée... Ou plutôt entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

**FIN**

Je trouvais l'idée amusante. Votre avis ?

A bientôt,

Chonchon.


	3. livre III : Oui elle le veut, ou presque

**Drago, Hermione et la maternité**

Livre III

Titre : Oui elle le veut… ou presque

Type de la fanfiction : Romance. Et de l'humour, si j'y arrive.

Pairing : DM/HG

Disclaimer : Je fais jou-jou avec la plume de JK Rowling.

Résumé : Ils se marient ! Enfin, presque…

Rating : K+.

****

_**Oui elle le veut, ou presque.**__**  
**_

Cette journée était parfaite. Le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel, aucun nuage à l'horizon, pas même une once de vent. L'air était agréablement chaud. Nous étions le samedi 17 juillet et deux vies s'apprêtaient à basculer. Les oiseaux volaient à des centaines de mètres du sol, n'annonçant aucun problème météorologique. L'un d'entre eux semblait se précipiter quelque part. Il volait très vite et jamais ne s'arrêtait. Il traversa des forets, des rivières, des plaines et survola bientôt un immense manoir. Il passa le lourd portail en fer forgé et remonta la longue allée qui coupait un parc gigantesque, vert et fleuri pour atteindre le toit d'une des ailes du manoir. Il s'y posa et observa tout autour de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'un bruit assourdissant et monumental retentit dans le domaine. L'oiseau prit peur et s'envola. Le bruit en question se trouvait être le son des cloches qui sonnaient fortement, indiquant aux trois cents personnes présentes que la cérémonie allait débuter.

Tous se trouvaient dans la salle de réception qui prenait place au rez-de-chaussée. La vaste pièce, ayant été aménagée pour la célébration, était somptueuse. De longs bancs s'étendaient à travers toute la salle afin de pouvoir s'asseoir. Chacun était décoré de nœuds, de fleurs et de rubans blancs. Les deux rangées de bancs étaient séparées par un lourd tapis rouge qui reliait l'entrée de la salle à l'arche entièrement ornée de fleurs blanches, lieu sacré où le mage allait marier les deux sorciers. Ca allait être une noce magnifique. L'assemblée venait de se lever pour l'arrivée de la future mariée. Les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme habillée tout de blanc, accompagnée d'un vieux monsieur habillé lui d'un costume très sombre. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait un bustier brodé de dentelle blanche et écrue qui se fermait à l'aide de lacets dans le dos. La jupe de la robe était ample et bouffante, faite de tulle. Une vraie robe de princesse. Elle était sa princesse, pensa Drago qui l'admirait de l'autel. Il se trouvait aux côtés du mage et la contemplait alors qu'elle progressait dans l'allée couverte de pétales de roses rouges. Elle était somptueuse, magnifique, époustouflante, il ne trouvait plus les mots, elle était bien au-delà de tout ça. Et elle allait lui appartenir, pour toujours. Il bomba le torse, fier d'épouser la plus belle femme que le monde ait porté, selon lui. Les cheveux d'Hermione relevés dans un chignon élégant laissaient apparaitre son visage dans son intégralité. Ses traits fins étaient d'autant plus embellis avec le léger maquillage qu'on lui avait prodiguée. Ses yeux le fixaient, sans jamais ciller. Il pouvait voir de l'amour dans ses yeux. Il y voyait aussi son avenir, sa vie à passer auprès d'elle. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qui l'avait faite craquer plus jeune, entre toutes ses autres qualités. Hermione fondit de bonheur et voulut courir pour aller l'embrasser. Mais très vite, une idée fugace passa dans sa tête. Hermione perdit le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Drago s'en aperçut mais mit cela sur le compte de la nervosité. Elle fut vite auprès de lui, entourée de leurs deux familles et de leurs amis, très nombreux d'ailleurs.

Hermione se sentait nerveuse, très nerveuse. Elle tenta d'oublier cette idée fugace, elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime, plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie. Elle allait faire la fête puis partir en voyage de noces et vivre la vie dont elle rêvait, étant petite. Monsieur Granger posa la fine main de sa fille dans celle de Drago et l'embrassa sur le front. L'assemblée souriait, émue. Hermione observa les gens aux premiers rangs. Ses parents la regardaient, les larmes aux yeux. Sa cousine lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry et Ginny lui sourirent, rassurants comme à leur habitude. Ron posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi de Lavande qui s'était calmée niveau hyperactivité et qui comblait désormais entièrement Ron qui allait bientôt devenir père. Elle balaya le reste de l'assemblée et en vint à la famille de Drago. Ils souriaient eux aussi, étrangement. Mise à part peut être Narcissa qui gardait son visage impassible. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le mage. Drago la contemplait, ses yeux remplis d'amour. Il ne croyait toujours pas à son bonheur. Il souffla un bon coup, serra doucement la main de sa future femme et la cérémonie débuta. Elle se déroula très rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Et ils en vinrent à l'échange des vœux et des alliances. Hermione sentit son cœur battre très vite. _Merde !_ Se dit-elle mentalement. L'assemblée poussa des soupirs d'admiration face au coussin portant les deux alliances. Elles étaient magnifiques. Hermione respirait de plus en plus fort, sentant ses mains devenir moites. Drago, aveuglé par son bonheur, continuait de lui sourire et de la couvrir d'un regard énamouré. Le mage enroula une mince cordelette autour de leurs poignets et commença à prononcer le serment.

« _- Drago Lucius __Malefoy, fils de feu Lucius et de Narcissa Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Hermione Jane Granger ici présente, de la chérir, de l'aimer, de l'accompagner dans la santé comme dans la maladie, d'être à ses côtés dans la douleur comme dans le bo__nheur, de partager sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de la rendre heureuse et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _Questionna le mage, le regardant dans les yeux.

- _Oui_, répondit Drago sans une once d'hésitation, si rapidement que l'assemblée étouffa un rire. Hermione sentit son cœur faire des acrobaties alors qu'elle posait son regard sur son homme. Le mage se tourna vers elle, et Hermione trembla.

- _A vous, Hermione Jane Granger, fille de Marc et Jane Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre pour __époux Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent, de l'aimer, de le chérir, de l'accompagner dans la santé comme dans la maladie, d'être à ses côtés dans la douleur comme dans le bonheur, de partager sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de le rendre heureux et __ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _Demanda le mage à nouveau, avec un regard assurant pour tenter de l'apaiser, car lui aussi avait pu remarquer son état de nervosité. Hermione retint son souffle, avala difficilement sa salive à nouveau, son visage se décomposa alors qu'elle gardait le silence. L'assemblée resta silencieuse bien que soucieuse. Elle fit un pas en arrière sous les yeux ahuris de Drago. _Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle_, se dit-il. Ce fut les secondes les plus longues de sa vie. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et sentit son cœur défaillir lentement, alors que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle baissa les yeux.

- _Je suis désolée mon amour… Non !_ S'écria-t-elle alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle crièrent de stupeur. Hermione attrapa sa lourde robe et remonta l'allée dans l'autre sens sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous. Drago n'hésita pas une seconde et lui courut après. Il s'écria _« N'ayez crainte, je gère la situation ! Que personne ne sorte de cette salle ! »_ de sa voix forte et autoritaire. Il sortit dehors et referma les portes derrière lui. Hermione était là assise sur les escaliers, la tête entre les mains. Il descendit les escaliers avec hâte et s'accroupit devant elle et releva son visage tracassé.

-_ Hermione ? C__a ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Enchaina-t-il alors qu'elle fuyait son regard. Elle ne répondit pas, mais lâcha un profond soupir. Il ne lui en voulait même pas, pas encore, se dit-elle. Il était horriblement adorable avec elle, ça la rendait folle, folle de lui.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Bon Hermione, je te parle ! _S'écria-t-il finalement, ne voyant aucune réponse venir. Il commençait à paniquer sérieusement là.

- _Oui, je ne suis pas sourde ! _Dit-elle soudainement. Drago recula sous le coup de la surprise. Il se releva et secoua la tête comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'un mauvais rêve. Oui elle n'était pas comme les autres, définitivement pas comme les autres… Il respira tranquillement pour se calmer et repartit à l'attaque.

- _Parfait. Il y a __un problème ?_

- _Humm… _gémit-elle simplement, alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur ses genoux pour se maudire sur plusieurs générations.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? _S'agaça-t-il finalement, sans pour autant être méchant. Il voulait juste comprendre. Comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Oh Merlin…

- _Et bien il me prend, c'est comme ça ! _Déclara-t-elle en se relevant pour s'éloigner un peu. Elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Mais il y avait autre chose, il le sentait.

- _Ah__. Bien, bien, tu vois bien la situation ? _Demanda Drago alors qu'il marchait vers elle, il pointa les portes du doigt pour tenter de la raisonner_. Tu as vu la tête de ma mère ? _Continua-t-il en la regardant marcher vers l'autre côté. Il la suivit des yeux, complètement paumé. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi une fille plus simple et docile ? Parce qu'il se serait emmerdé, oui, mais quand même !

- _Et bien, justement ! _Marmonna-t-elle, suivi d'un soupir. Il la rejoint à nouveau, et la tourna vers lui en la prenant doucement par le bras.

- _Quoi « justement » ? T'as vu sa tête quand t'as dit non ? _Reprit-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- _Non mais j'ai vu sa tête quand tu as di__t oui ! _Siffla-t-elle. Drago posa ses mains sur son visage à lui et frotta ses yeux de ses paumes, écrasant presque ses globes oculaires. Il réfléchissait. Hermione le trouva très séduisant.

- _Bon, Hermione. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de répondre no__n ?_

- _Parce que j'avais pas bien compris la question du mage ! _Répondit-elle du tac au tac alors qu'elle battait l'air de ses bras, agacé de s'être fourrée dans une telle situation.

- _Tu te moques de moi ? _Interrogea-t-il, trouvant sa blague tout sauf marrante à ce moment précis.

- _Oui ! _Avoua-t-elle, sans le regarder. Elle était contrariée mais pourquoi ? Drago se répétait cette question inlassablement dans son esprit.

_- Là tu dis oui ! Comme quoi tu peux le dire, oui. Ce n'est pas que tu aurais une __malformation que je n'aurais pas remarquée pendant toutes nos années de vie commune? Hermione, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup-là ! _Affirma-t-il, en colère désormais. Elle allait le rendre timbré, complètement timbré.

- _Ah bon ? Et bien si __les 10 autres fois, elles ont dit oui, tant mieux, hein ? _Persifla-t-elle, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la personne qui osait les interrompre. Harry Potter, bien sur. Ah et Blaise Zabini.

- _Alors ? _Firent-ils ensemble. Hermione grogna en leur lançant un regard noir. Drago souffla face à la réaction de sa pas-encore-mais-on-ne-perd-pas-espoir femme. Il remonta quelques marches vers eux.

- _Oui, on arrive, tout va bien. Elle n'__avait pas compris la question du mage ! _Grinça-t-il avec ironie. Il mima une pendaison. Les deux garçons pouffèrent et retournèrent à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux. On entendit un _« Ils arrivent ! Un petit problème de dernière minute »_, on pouvait entendre la foule jacasser de l'extérieur. Hermione soupira et porta une de ses mains au dessus de ses yeux pour protéger ses yeux du soleil magnifique. C'était une journée parfaite.

- _Non mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, mon amour, et puis c'est t__rop tard, j'ai tout gâché ! _Gémit-elle en revenant vers lui avec une mine désolée. _Et puis j'ai mal aux pieds, moi ! _Ajouta-t-elle en se massant la cheville. _Drago, j'veux qu'on rentre à la maison tous les deux, s'il te plait… _supplia-t-elle en venant se blottir contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, machinalement. Ca y est, il était cinglé, et elle aussi par la même occasion. Il observa le parc du manoir avec une mine faussement détachée.

_- Oui, je vais renvoyer tout le monde, bien sûr. Ma mère, s__a robe à 10 000 gallions, elle la mettra demain. Simplement, un petit service pour ma grand-mère, j'aimerais bien qu'elle dorme dans une des chambres d'amis parce que les 10 heures d'avion, je ne voudrais pas les lui recoller tout de suite dans les dents. __Je préviens vite fait le traiteur et les elfes pour les 300 couverts. Annuler une petite heure avant, je pense que c'est correct. Et pour nos potes, qu'est-ce que je leur dis ? _Questionna-t-il faussement sérieux, alors qu'il la recula un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux avec un air de « mais ça va pas non! »

- _Mais je sais pas, tu leur dis, hum… Qu'on est crevés, qu'on n'a plus envie_ ! Trouva-t-elle avec un sourire, comme si c'était la meilleure excuse au monde et que tout allait s'arranger, comme ça.

- _Oui oui, je leur dis qu'on rentre à la maison et qu'on se fait une soirée tranquille, risotto, bain chaud et au dodo ! _Continua-t-il en roulant des yeux, en se disant pour lui-même de réfléchir la prochaine fois avant de demander Hermione Granger en mariage.

- _Hey ! C'est des amis ou c'est pas des amis ? _Dit-elle. Elle haussa les épaules pour appuyer sa remarque. Drago commença à sérieusement perdre son calme. Il la lâcha, fit quelques pas et revint vers elle.

- _Bon, attends, là Hermione, il faut que tu __te reprennes. On va se calmer, surtout toi _(Il la pointa du doigt_._) _et je te fais juste un petit topo de la situation : c'est donc un mariage, la salle de réception du manoir Malefoy est remplie de Granger et de Malefoy. Si tu reconnais les noms, ce n'est __pas par hasard, c'est toute ta famille et toute la mienne. Et il ne faut pas se mentir, s'ils se sont tous emmerdés à s'endimancher pour se retrouver dans la salle de réception du manoir Malefoy paumé dans la campagne anglaise, ce n'est pas uniquement pour__ manger des macarons ! Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai assez bien résumé la situation ou il te manque des détails ? _Demanda-t-il, en tentant de garder son calme. C'était tellement surréaliste. Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

_- Je savais bien que ça ferait des__ histoires ! _Râla-t-elle, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle laissait son regard errer dans le parc.

_- Ca ne fait pas des histoires, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui fais des histoires ! _S'énerva-t-il. La porte se rouvrit à nouveau et avant que quelqu'un puisse sortir, Drago se précipita sur la porte et dit rapidement _« Oui, deux minutes, elle est aux toilettes! » _avant de reclaquer la porte sans même avoir vu qui se trouvait derrière, pourvu que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'important, genre sa mère. Il redescendit les marches.

- _Oh bah ça certainement pas, je suis toute nouée ! _Avoua-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

- _Fais-nous grâce des détails, chérie ! _Grogna-t-il en venant se placer devant elle.

- _Oui, bien hein, on__ voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui te maries ! _Grimaça-t-elle telle une enfant capricieuse.

- _Bon, Hermione, souffle un bon coup, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu m'aimes toujours ? Tu veux toujours m'épouser ? _Questionna-t-il, un peu inquiet. Elle garda le silence à nouveau, faisant frôler l'attaque à Drago.

- _Mais ce n'est pas la question !_

-_ Si, en gros, c'est la question qu'il vient de te poser ! _Expliqua-t-il après avoir tiré une tête hilarante selon Hermione. Elle gloussa un peu, sous les yeux décontenancés de son presque mari.

- _En plus, il est moche ce mage, on dirait un hamster ! _Se moqua-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- _Mais on s'en fout, ce n'est pas lui que tu épouses ! Et puis, il n'y a pas des centaines des mages marieurs en Angleter__re. Désolé, mon amour, j'ai pas pu choisir au physique. Allez, tu te redonnes un coup de baguette et puis on y retourne_, conclut-il finalement, voyant qu'elle recommençait à prendre ses esprits.

_- Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas bien ! _Dit-elle très rapidement alors que Drago remontait les escaliers pour ENFIN rejoindre le mage-hamster pour qu'il puisse enfin les unir.

_- Quoi, ce n'est pas bien ? _Fit-il, exaspéré, tout en s'arrêtant dans sa montée.

_- J'ai menti_, avoua-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

_- Quoi, __t'as menti ? Bien sur que tu as menti ! Je sais bien que tu as menti, mais on ne pouvait pas leur dire que tu étais enceinte, t'imagine la tête de ma mère _(Hermione fit une grimace que Drago réprimanda d'un regard). _Allez, ce serait bien qu'on y retourne a__vant que ça se voit. _(Il l'embrassa sur le front) _Tu es magnifique. _Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et prit une bouffée de son parfum qu'il aimait tant.

_- C'est vrai ? _Murmura-t-elle, nichée dans son cou. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

- _Bien sur, je l'ai toujours pensé_, continua le beau blond pour l'encourager.

- _Bon, alors on y va _! Se décida-t-elle, alors enjouée. Drago serra les poings en signe de victoire et remercia Merlin de l'avoir ramenée à la raison. Il la prit par la main et ils grimpèrent les escaliers carrelés.

_- Tu veux qu'on remette la musique ? _Demanda-t-il, attentionné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui.

- _Oui, mais très très très fort alors !_ Précisa-t-elle alors qu'elle se serrait un peu plus à lui. Drago ouvrit la lourde porte sous les soupirs soulagés de l'assemblée. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dehors mais l'assemblée ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

_- Remettez la musique très très très fort __! _» Indiqua-t-il à un des sorciers qui se trouvaient près de la porte.

L'un d'entre eux fit un geste de sa baguette et la musique se reprit. Ils avancèrent tous deux, main dans la main. Les gens les applaudirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Hermione expira fortement et sourit tout en se blottissant contre Drago, il embrassa le sommet de sa tête sous le regard attendri de l'assemblée. Puis Hermione se sépara un peu de Drago, encore un peu, encore puis se dégagea tout à fait. Drago n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se remettait à courir pour sortir. Il poussa un cri, exaspéré et se mit à sa poursuite. Encore. L'assemblée cria à nouveau, certains se levèrent et on vit même une femme s'évanouir sur ses voisins. Harry et Blaise se levèrent et se placèrent devant la foule, sur l'autel. Ils réclamèrent le silence, qui se fit rapidement : _« Nous vous prions de rester calme. Beaucoup d'entre nous savent comme le mariage rend nerveux (des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, Harry rougit que__lque peu). Drago et Hermione s'aiment plus que tout, on peut vous l'assurer. Et ce mariage aura lieu. Car l'amour qu'ils partagent ne peut avoir de fin. Il est authentique, unique, plus fort de jour et jour et personne d'entre nous ne peut le nier. Cependa__nt Hermione est naturellement très angoissée. Mais je suppose que pour un amour hors norme, il faut un mariage hors norme. Nous vous prions donc de les excuser et de les attendre encore quelques instants. Merci »_ A la grande surprise d'Harry et de Blaise, l'assemblée les applaudit et des sifflements se firent entendre. Ils se tapèrent dans le dos, amicalement et rejoignirent leur place.

Pendant ce temps, Drago rattrapait Hermione à nouveau alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. C'était tellement important pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Son amour était véritable, et le mariage serait l'officialisation de cet amour auprès de toute la communauté magique, elle ne pouvait baser cela sur un mensonge. Drago dévala les escaliers et vint se placer face à elle, vraiment énervé. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, de tristesse et de désespoir.

« - _Très bien, alors là ça commence à me faire de moins en moins rire_, asséna-t-il, agacé. Hermione fronça les sourcils et parut vraiment chagrinée. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Il soupira, sceptique et doutant même de lui-même. Hermione sanglota mais retint ses larmes pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage. Il posa ses larges mains sur sa taille fine et appuya sa tête contre son ventre, Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux. C'était tellement plus simple comme ça. Rien qu'elle et lui. Pour toujours.

- _Drago, il faut que je te parle,_ soupira-t-elle. Il releva la tête, apeuré. Elle le rassura d'un regard et secoua la tête, se demandant même comment il pouvait penser qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. C'était juste impossible, improbable.

- _Tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie d'abord, comme ça on sera débarrassés_, proposa-t-il d'un ton léger en balançant les hanches d'Hermione qu'il tenait dans ses mains doucement.

- _Non, il faut que je te parle avant_, affirma Hermione en le regardant s'approcher d'elle pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien.

_- Tu sais, Hermione, on va se ma__rier, y'en a pour quoi, 2 minutes, après on aura tout le temps de se parler_, lui confia-t-il, la suppliant du regard.

_- C'est ça, jusqu'au divorce ? Je m'en vais_, grinça-t-elle en enlevant ses mains à lui de ses hanches à elle pour partir dans l'autre direction. Elle avait atteint le chemin qui menait au portail quand il se ressaisit et la rattrapa.

_- Non, non, non, c'est bon, on parle avant. Je t'écoute_, promit Drago, adoptant l'air d'un enfant bien sage.

_- Alors voilà. Lorsque l'on avait onze ans, nous__ nous sommes rencontrés…, _commença-t-elle.

_- Oui_, fit-il, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_- Et nous nous sommes tout de suite détestés, moi parce que tu étais arrogant et prétentieux, toi parce que je te battais en cours alors que je n'avais pas un sang pur._

_- Oui._

_- Au fil des années, nous avons appris à nous connaître…_

_- Oui._

_- A aimer nos qualités, nos défauts…_

_- Oui, _répéta-t-il à nouveau, ennuyé alors qu'il regardait sa montre.

_- C'était un chaudron magique aux pouvoirs maléfiques…, _continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_- Oui_, dit-il en guettant la porte derrière elle.

_- Ah, tu vois, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Je dis n'importe quoi et puis toi tu dis oui, _l'accusa-t-elle en tapotant son torse de son doigt.

_- Mais si, je t'écoute. Tu es entrain de me faire une litanie sur notre rencontre. On ne va pas passer en revue tout ce qu'on s'est dits pendant toutes ces années, parce que là ce n'est pas nous qu'on va marier, c'est nos parents qu'on va enterrer !_

_- Je m'en fiche, ils attendront ! C'est __mon mariage, je fais c'que j'veux ! _Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la salle et en hachant bien ses mots.

_- Bon, bon, ça va ! _S'écria-t-il assez fort pour que la salle l'entende aussi.

_- C'est bon, je passe les détails_, dit Hermione sous le regard reconnaissant de Drago. _Bon, première année, deuxième année, troisième année, quatrième année, cinquième année, sixième année, septième année, on se parle, on s'apprécie…_

_- HERMIONE ! _Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

_- OUI ! Il y a deux mois, je revenais d'un certain__ rendez-vous. Je t'ai dit quelque chose et tu m'as répondu quelque chose. _(Il la regarda, étonné) _Bon, tu vois de quoi je parle ?_

_- Y'a deux mois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux mois ? _S'interrogea-t-il.

_- Oui, je revenais d'un certain __rendez-vous, _tenta-t-elle de lui faire deviner.

_- Oui ?_

_- Et bien lequel ?_

_- Mais je ne sais pas, moi !_

_- Le minécomage ! _Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

_- Le minécomage ? Ah, oui, le gynécomage, eh bien, dis le, il n'y a que nous deux._

_- Je t'ai appri__s que j'étais enceinte et tu m'as répondue qu'on allait se marier, _continua-t-elle, face au visage toujours aussi perdu de Drago.

_- Oui, on l'avait décidé et tu remarqueras même que ce serait déjà fait si t'avais pas eu un petit coup de chaud il y a 5 minutes, là !_

_- Mon coup de chaud, il va te faire froid dans le dos parce que… _commença-t-elle pour finir en marmonnant. Drago s'approcha pour comprendre, en vain.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je…Je ne peux pas, j'y arrive pas ! _Finit-elle d'un ton grave en lui tournant le dos, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis, _lui avoua-t-il, blasé.

_- Je ne suis pas enceinte, voilà ! _S'écria-t-elle au bout de quelques instants. Drago ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma et recommença ce manège plusieurs fois. Pour finalement…

_- Hein ?_

_- Non, je n'ai jamais vu de gynéco. Ce jour-là, j'étais chez Lisa mon amie moldue, qui est bibliothécaire, alors tu vois ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai dit ça pour voir ce que ça te ferait mais toi t'as voulu qu'on se marie.__ Tout le monde s'est emballé, à la fin de la journée les bans étaient partis et puis moi j'étais bien embêtée, j'osais plus dire que ce n'était pas vrai parce que j'avais trop peur qu'on se marie plus. Et puis Lisa, elle me disait « dis rien, dans deux moi__s il s'en souviendra plus ». Entre parenthèses, elle est conne cette Lisa. Résultat, on est là comme deux nuls et je suis pas plus enceinte que toi, _conclut-elle alors qu'elle tripotait la cravate de Drago, nerveusement, attendant la sentence. Ne voyant rien venir, elle releva les yeux timidement et vit Drago observer son ventre.

_- T'es pas enceinte ? _L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir. Blessé ? Déçu ? En colère ? Soulagé de la raison de son « non »?

_- Non, _avoua-t-elle, honteuse. Drago se dégagea de ses mains et remonta les marches. Hermione sentit son cœur se briser et les larmes menacer de couler. Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

_- Vous nous laissez une petite demi-heure ? On a un petit__ détail à régler avec Hermione. Vous pouvez profiter du buffet en attendant, merci ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ! _Entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, une larme glissant sur sa joue rougie. Elle le contempla. Il était vraiment magnifique, sublime. Elle était tellement heureuse avec un homme comme lui. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle avait envie de se gifler tellement elle se sentait mal et qu'elle avait peur qu'il la laisse. Il s'approcha d'elle et vint à hauteur de son visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober tant il était intense. Elle craqua complètement. Encore.

_- Tu vas m'engueuler ? _S'enquit-elle finalement après avoir repris ses esprits.

_- Non._

_- Tu vas me quitter ?_

_- Non_, dit-il à nouveau en haussant les sourcils, se demandant comment elle pouvait seulement penser ça.

_- Oh ! Là là, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, alors ? _Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Son corps épousait parfaitement le sien. Elle le complétait, le rendait fou à lier mais aussi heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été…

_- Un bébé ! _Fit-il avec un sourire à vous en faire évanouir. Et il l'embrassa.

**Une heure plus tard...**

_- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme !__ Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… _finit le mage, en s'épongeant le front. Il allait s'en souvenir de ce mariage ! Héros de la guerre, ouais! Capricieux surtout! Drago se pencha d'Hermione après lui avoir passé la bague au doigt. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement tout d'abord puis encouragé par les applaudissements et les sifflements, il s'empara pleinement de sa bouche et lui donna un baiser mémorable puis la serra contre lui.

_- Je t'aime mon amour… _lui murmura-t-elle, aux anges. Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, qu'il s'empressa d'attraper de ses lèvres.

_- Je vous aime, Madame Malefoy, _fit-il, ses yeux brillants avant de redéposer ses lèvres sur celles d'une Hermione conquise.

_- Je crois que c'est le meilleur mariage qu'il n'y ait __jamais eu_, confia-t-elle, en gloussant alors qu'ils s'étaient tournés vers la foule pour les saluer. Ils avancèrent l'allée vers la porte de la sortie. Enfin mari et femme.

_- En même temps, je suis Drago Malefoy, je ne pouvais pas avoir un mariage un __comme les autres, et surtout une femme comme les autres. Tu es celle dont j'avais besoin, qu'il me fallait_. Hermione l'attrapa au cou pour qu'il se penche et l'embrassa, lui disant merci par un baiser. Ils se sourirent et passèrent la porte, ensemble et heureux.

**Quelques semaines plus tard...**

- _Mon cœur, tu veux bien aller me chercher le pot de Nutella ? _S'enquit Hermione qui n'avait pas le courage de se lever du canapé dans lequel elle était confortablement installée. Drago pivota sa tête vers elle, la mine déconfite. Elle lui fit sa tête de chien battu qui s'apprête à pleurer. Drago balança sa tête violemment en arrière et grogna.

- _Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi manipulé par une femme, pas possible ! _Pesta-t-il alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Hermione le regarda déambuler à travers le salon et apprécia la vue de ses fesses joliment moulées dans un de ses jeans hors de prix. Elle se mordit les doigts et gloussa à penser que ce magnifique petit cul lui appartenait. Puis elle se concentra à nouveau. Comment faire ? Elle souleva son t-shirt, puis le redescendit. Elle tapota ses doigts sur son menton fin alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle fut interrompue par son homme qui revenait dans le salon, le pot de Nutella dans une main, une cuillère dans l'autre. Il vint se rasseoir près d'elle et elle se colla contre lui, lui arrachant le pot des mains. Drago soupira et la regarda planter la cuillère dans la pâte et en engouffrait le contenu dans sa bouche.

- _Vas-y doucement, ça fait grossir__ ces trucs là, _dit-il alors sans réfléchir alors qu'il reposait son regard sur l'écran plat qu'il avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt, appréciant tout compte fait plutôt bien les objets moldus, tout du moins, certains d'entre eux, pas comme ces chariots de l'enfer qui menaçaient de l'écraser lorsqu'il voulait traverser une rue. La cuillère claqua contre le rebord en verre du pot d'une manière un peu trop violente, ce qui attira son attention vers Hermione à nouveau. Et le spectacle qu'il vit le tétanisa. Hermione le regardait d'une manière si grave, sombre, menaçante et avadakedavrisante qu'il se figea et regretta immédiatement d'avoir tourné la tête. Hermione planta la cuillère dans le pot, toujours en le fixant de manière flippante. Il eut un mouvement de recul alors que son regard à elle faisait des allers-retours entre le pot et la tête de Drago. Il fit vite le rapprochement et se leva précipitamment. Elle inspira profondément, contracta sa mâchoire.

- _Excuse-moi ? _Sa voix résonna comme un sort impardonnable. Elle était plus effrayante que Voldemort lui-même. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui dangereusement.

- _Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Balbutia-t-il, brillant dans l'exercice de son courage serpentardesque. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, le menaçant toujours avec le pot avant de le poser sur la table basse. Puis elle laissa tomber ses bras retomber lourdement contre son corps. Et elle éclata en sanglots, sous l'ébahissement le plus total de la part de Drago. Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa et le tapa sur le torse. Il attrapa ses poignets fins et lui pria de se calmer.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_- C'est de ta faute si j'ai aussi faim ! Si je suis grosse ! Si je suis moche ! Si j'arrive plus à me bo__uger ! _Cria-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Drago la regardait, ahuri. Mais putain, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille pareille ? Se demanda-t-il encore. Elle renifla et fit une moue on-ne-peut-plus-attendrissante avant de le menacer du regard à nouveau. Voilà, c'était exactement pour ça. Elle était cinglée et ça lui plaisait.

_- Voyons, pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? _Ria-t-il, pour détendre l'atmosphère, et la détendre elle, surtout. Doucement, le rire de Drago s'atténua puis s'éteint complètement dans la gorge de celui-ci. Il fronça les sourcils, recula d'un pas, l'observa longuement. Puis son visage s'éclaira et un sourire immense prit place sur ses lèvres.

_- C'est-ce que je crois ?_

_- Ca dépend de ce que tu crois que ce soit._

_- Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'autres raisons de douter que ça puisse être autre chose que ce que je crois que c'est._

_- Sauf si je fais croire que c'est ce que tu crois que c'est alors que justement ce n'est pas ce que tu crois que cela est._

_- Ce serait parfaitement diabolique et typiquement malefoyien…_

_- J'en suis une non ? _Dit-elle. Il hocha la tête. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et il sentit son cœur retomber amoureux encore et encore de cette femme.

_- Au pire, je peux toujours réessayer. Histoire qu'on soit __surs_, proposa-t-il, aguicheur. Il défit sa chemise. Elle le mata.

- _T'as de l'argument. Ok_, conclut-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers le couloir. Elle prit au passage le pot de Nutella. _De toute façon, je vais quand même grossir, et ça pend__ant 9 mois, pourquoi se priver ?_ Ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle pour guetter sa réaction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage s'illumina à nouveau.

_- JE VAIS ETRE PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _Cria-t-il dans la maison. Hermione pouffa et se débarrassa de son t-shirt. _« Oh » _fut tout ce que prononça Drago avec un sourire appréciateur avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa femme.

_- T'as raison, on est jamais assez surs, _finit-il avant de refermer la porte de leur chambre. On n'entendit que le rire d'Hermione à travers la porte.

**FIN**

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Bonne année à tous !

Chonchon


End file.
